Silang Hati
by Viselle
Summary: Cinta mempertemukan dua hati. Namun terkadang ia juga memisahkannya.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Silang Hati**

By

**Ann**

Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita…), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip…), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri…)

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa klik '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

_Cinta mempertemukan dua hati. _

_Namun terkadang ia juga memisahkannya._

…

Sepasang anak manusia – seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan seorang gadis berambut pirang – duduk di bibir pantai, ombak menyapu pelan jemari kaki mereka yang dibiarkan tak beralas, mereka duduk bersebelahan namun terlihat menjaga jarak antara satu sama lain. Di atas mereka langit mulai kehilangan warnanya, dikejauhan mentari nampak hampir tertelan lautan. Keduanya diam, tenggelam dalam alam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kupikir kau tak akan kembali," sang gadis memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

"Bukankah aku berjanji akan kembali," pemuda beriris _violet_ itu menyahut, mengingatkan sang gadis pada janji yang mereka buat satu tahun yang lalu. Setahun lalu, di tempat yang sama Kira berjanji akan datang kembali untuk menemui Cagalli. "Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Sang gadis tidak menyahut. Diam dalam desiran angin sore yang mempermainkan rambut pirang sebahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Lacus?" desah Cagalli membuka kembali percakapan diantara mereka. Dalam benaknya masih segar ingatan tatapan mata yang Lacus berikan padanya. Tatapan penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Cagalli terlalu menyukai gadis itu, dan tidak pernah terbesit di hatinya untuk membuat gadis itu sedih dan kecewa padanya. "Dia bahkan mengikutimu datang ke Orb."

"Aku tahu," Kira menyahut. Di benaknya juga terbayang pemandangan yang sama dengan Cagalli. Pemandangan saat ia memeluk erat Cagalli yang menunggunya di depan gerbang kedatangan di bandara Orb. Saat itu Lacus berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, matanya pasti menangkap semuanya, saat-saat ia dan Cagalli melepas kerinduan mereka.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Cagalli lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kira.

"Aku…," Kira nampak ragu.

"Jika tidak mencintainya, jangan memberinya harapan," ujar Cagalli pelan. "Itu akan sangat menyakitinya, juga menyakitimu."

"Aku mencoba, sungguh," ujar Kira mencoba melakukan pembelaan. "Aku mencoba mencintainya selama setahun ini. Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi, Kira. Lacus mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu bahkan dengan segala penolakanmu, harapan palsu yang kau berikan padanya dan segala derita mencinta tanpa balas yang kau timpakan padanya. Dia masih tetap mencintaimu," potong Cagalli cepat.

Kata-kata Cagalli membuat Kira terbungkam, ingatan-ingatan itu berputar jelas di kepalanya, semua ingatan tentang Lacus. Mulai awal pertemuannya dengan Lacus, perhatian nyata dari Lacus untuknya, pernyataan cinta Lacus yang dijawabnya dengan penolakan halus, perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Lacus padanya saat ia terpuruk karena kehilangan ibunya. Cinta itu ada, nyata. Jelas Kira menyadarinya. Cinta itu tergambar jelas ketika Lacus menatapnya, tersenyum padanya dan apapun yang dilakukan Lacus untuknya.

Kira memandang Cagalli, wajah yang dirindukannya selama setahun ini. Dulu wajah itu selalu cerah dan ceria, iris berwarna _hazel_ itu selalu bersinar, bibir itu senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum, tapi kini hanya ada sendu dan kilasan lelah yang tergambar di sana. Tubuh terbalut kaus berwarna merah itu terlihat lebih kurus daripada yang Kira ingat.

"Kau makan tidak sih, Cagalli?" tanya Kira.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus tidak makan?" Cagalli menjawab dengan sebal. Kesal karena tiba-tiba Kira mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau kurusan," ujar Kira dua kata itu menjelaskan mengapa pemuda itu menanyakan apa Cagalli makan atau tidak.

"Sekarang aku direktur utama Orb _Corporation_. Pekerjaanku lebih banyak dan lebih berat dari sebelumnya, juga lebih memusingkan. Setiap hari selalu ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus kubaca dan kutandatangani juga bermacam rapat yang harus kupimpin," jelas Cagalli.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya lupa makan. Kau butuh energi untuk bekerja. Jangan sampai pekerjaanmu membuatmu lalai menjaga kesehatanmu," Kira menasehati. Ia tahu hidup Cagalli selama setahun terakhir sangat berat. Cagalli kehilangan ayahnya dan terpaksa memangku semua tanggung jawab yang dulu berada di pundak sang ayah.

"Iya, aku tahu," Cagalli menyahut sebal. Ia tahu apa yang Kira katakan benar, hanya saja ia sebal kalau Kira menceramahinya untuk hal apapun. Setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam. Seolah pemandangan laut yang kian kehilangan warnanya amat sangat menarik bagi mereka.

"Kita tidak mungkin bersama," Cagalli kembali berujar lirih namun tidak terlalu pelan untuk didengar telinga Kira. "Mungkin kau harus terus mencoba mencintai orang yang mencintaimu, Kira. cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa, bukan?"

"Aku sudah mencoba mencintai Lacus. Tapi yang ada di pikiranku hanya dirimu, Cagalli," sahut Kira lirih.

"Kita tak mungkin bersama," tegas Cagalli. "Kau tahu kenyataannya, Kira. Kita bersaudara, saudara kandung. Cinta kita terlarang."

"Abaikan kenyataan itu, abaikan jika kita saudara kembar. Ayahmu dan ibuku sudah tidak ada, kita bisa bersama."

Cagalli menggeleng pelan. "Kau dan aku tahu kebenarannya, Kira. Kita tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja," ujarnya lirih. Hal ini sama beratnya bagi Cagalli. Ia mencintai Kira sama besar seperti cinta Kira padanya. Namun kenyataan yang baru terungkap setahun lalu membuat cinta itu harus ia buang. Harus ia relakan terkubur jauh di dasar hatinya. Ia dan Kira bersaudara, itu yang dikatakan ayahnya padanya dua tahun lalu saat ia hendak meminta restu untuk menikah dengan Kira. Kenyataan itu menamparnya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia dan Kira bersaudara? Lalu kisah itu terurai, kisah yang ayahnya sembunyikan selama dua puluh dua tahun dari Cagalli.

_Ullen dan Via, menikah diusia muda. Saat itu Ullen berusia 19 tahun dan Via baru berulang tahun yang ke-17. Mereka menikah karena cinta. Pikiran naïf mereka mengatakan jika saling mencintai sudah cukup untuk membangun sebuah keluarga. Namun mereka salah, sebuah keluarga tak hanya dibangun dengan cinta namun dengan kepercayaan, pengertian juga kesetiaan. Mereka berpisah setelah dua tahun membina keluarga, setelah sepasang anak kembar lahir dari rahim Via. Keduanya sepakat masing-masing akan menjaga salah satu dari anak kembar itu, Ullen membawa Cagalli dan Via membawa Kira. Dan semenjak perpisahan itu mereka tak saling memberi kabar. _

_Ullen tetap tinggal di Orb bersama Cagalli, membangun sebuah usaha reparasi alat elektronik untuk membiayai hidup mereka yang ternyata berbuah kesuksesan. Usahanya berkembang menjadi sebuah produsen alat elektronik yang mendunia, yang menguasai 40% pasar internasional. Pernah ia mencari Via untuk mengetahui bagaimana kabar mantan isteri dan putranya namun saat menemukan Via sudah menikah lagi dan hidup tenang di Plant, ia urung untuk menemui wanita itu ataupun Kira. Sudah cukup baginya asalkan Via dan Kira hidup dengan baik. Setelah itu Ullen tak pernah mencari Via atau Kira lagi, ia memfokuskan diri menjaga Cagalli dan menjalankan bisnisnya. _

_Pertemuan Kira dan Cagalli tak disengaja. Sebuah permainan takdir, mempertemukan mereka di area festival musim panas. Saat itu Cagalli yang akan memasuki tahun terakhirnya di Universitas pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya ke Plant. Dengan semangat mereka pergi untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api namun saat berada di area festival Cagalli terpisah dari teman-temannya. Cagalli panik karena saat itu ia menitipkan ponsel dan dompetnya di tas temannya. Tanpa alat komunikasi dan uang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pergi ke kantor polisi. Namun sebelum mencapai kantor polisi ia dicegat beberapa preman. Ia berusaha melawan namun tenaga seorang gadis tidak sanggup mengalahkan lima orang preman berbadan besar. Cagalli terdesak, ia hanya bisa berdoa Tuhan akan menurunkan pertolongan untuknya. Doa Cagalli ternyata didengar, dua orang datang menolongnya. Menghajar preman-preman itu dan menyelamatkannya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" salah satu penyelamatnya menghampiri Cagalli dan mengulurkan tangan padanya untuk membantunya berdiri. Cagalli hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia masih terlalu shock untuk bisa bersuara. _

"_Syukurlah, kami tidak terlambat," pemuda itu berkata lagi kali ini diikuti sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat jantung Cagalli melewatkan satu degupan. "Kenalkan, aku Kira dan dia Athrun." Kira menunjuk Athrun dengan dagunya._

"_Cagalli," jawab Cagalli dengan suara pelan. _

"_Kau mau kemana, Cagalli?" Lalu Cagalli menceritakan semuanya, mulai alasannya datang ke Plant dan kejadian saat ia terpisah dengan teman-temannya. Kira dan Athrun berbaik hati mengantar Cagalli kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap bahkan mereka berdua menemani Cagalli hingga teman-teman Cagalli kembali ke hotel. Setelah malam itu mereka bertiga berteman baik. Kira dan Athrun dengan senang hati mengajak Cagalli berkeliling Plant, menunjukkan tempat-tempat terbaik yang dimiliki Plant. Persahabatan mereka terus berlanjut meskipun Cagalli sudah kembali ke Orb. Mereka bertukar kabar lewat email dan jejaring sosial. Hingga liburan berikutnya, Kira dan Athrun berencana berlibur di Orb. Namun yang tiba di Orb hanya Kira, Athrun tidak bisa ke Orb karena pemuda itu harus magang di perusahaan ayahnya selama liburan musim panas._

_Liburan musim panas mendekatkan Cagalli dan Kira. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, perasaan nyaman itu muncul lalu rasa nyaman itu berubah menjadi rasa sayang hingga berubah menjadi cinta. Semua berlalu cepat, akhir musim panas itu mereka sudah resmi berpacaran. Hubungan itu berlanjut hingga beberapa bulan tanpa orang tua mereka ketahui._

_Ullen baru mengetahui hubungan kedua anaknya saat Cagalli membawa Kira ke rumah untuk diperkenalkan padanya. Ullen langsung pucat pasi saat melihat Kira dan mendengar Cagalli memperkenalkan Kira sebagai pacarnya. Meski tak pernah menemui Kira, Ullen selalu mengikuti perkembangan putranya bahkan ia mengirimkan uang untuk Kira lewat Via. Ullen tentu saja menentang keras hubungan Cagalli dan Kira, ia memerintahkan Cagalli untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kira yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Cagalli sebab ayahnya itu tak memberikan alasan yang jelas kepadanya. Karena tahu Cagalli dan Kira tak akan berpisah jika ia tak mengatakan hal sebenarnya kepada mereka, Ullen akhirnya menghubungi Via untuk meminta bantuan pada mantan isterinya itu._

_Akhirnya Ullen meminta Cagalli membawa Kira menemuinya. Cagalli sangat senang saat itu karena ia berpikir ayahnya mau mempertimbangkan untuk menerima Kira. Namun kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi ternyata bertolak belakang dari apa yang ia pikirkan dan inginkan. Hampir saja ia menjerit histeris saat mendengar penjelasan yang ayahnya dan ibu Kira utarakan. Setelah hari itu Cagalli mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar selama berhari-hari. Yang ia lakukan di dalam kamar adalah menangis, melamun dan tidur. Ia hanya makan sedikit, itu pun setelah dipaksa Manna, yang merupakan pengasuhnya sejak kecil._

_Yang terjadi pada Kira tak jauh berbeda. Ia memang tak mengurung diri di kamar seperti Cagalli tapi ia menghilang. Berhari-hari ia tidak pulang, membuat Via khawatir. Selama berhari-hari Kira menumpang di apartemen Athrun sembari memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya. Setelah lima hari di apartemen Athrun, akhirnya Kira mengambil keputusan. Keputusan gila yang sangat ditentang Athrun apalagi oleh ibunya. Kira memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Cagalli, tak peduli Cagalli itu adik kembarnya atau bukan._

"_Maaf, Kira. Aku tidak bisa, kita bersaudara." Cagalli menggeleng sedih. Seberapa besar pun cinta yang ia miliki untuk Kira, itu tak akan merubah keadaan jika di tubuh mereka mengalir darah yang sama._

"_Kenapa? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" tanya Kira kalut. Tadi ia datang menemui Cagalli dengan keyakinan penuh jika Cagalli akan sependapat dengannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa…" kepala Cagalli tertunduk. Airmatanya jatuh menetes, menggenang di atas meja kayu yang memisahkan ia dan Kira. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih._

"_Waktu." Satu kata yang Kira ucapkan membuat kepala Cagalli terangkat. "Aku akan memberimu waktu, Cagalli," Kira melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Satu tahun. Jika setelah setahun kau masih teguh dengan keputusanmu saat ini aku akan melepaskanmu, merelakan apa yang kurasakan padamu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kira pergi dan selama setahun tak pernah datang menemui Cagalli bahkan tak ada kabar sedikit pun darinya. Sampai kemarin Cagalli menerima sebuah email dari Kira yang menyuruhnya untuk menjemput pemuda itu di bandara hari ini._

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mencintai Lacus," Cagalli berkata. "Dia gadis yang baik."

"Aku tahu." Kira menatap Cagalli.

"Dia mencintaimu tanpa syarat," ujar Cagalli. Ada kepedihan dalam suaranya, kepedihan saat ia harus merelakan orang yang ia cintai bersama orang lain.

"Begitupula cintaku padamu, Cagalli." tatapan Kira menghujam Cagalli seolah menyalahkan Cagalli atas segala yang terjadi pada mereka.

Cagalli membuang muka, melepaskan matanya dari tatapan Kira. "Ada alasan untuk itu," ujarnya lemah.

"Aku tahu," sahut Kira. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau mengambil keputusan itu, keputusan untuk meninggalkanku, aku mengerti," Kira menghela napas. "Setidaknya aku mencoba mengerti dan menerimanya."

Cagalli mendesah. Ini sungguh berat untuk diterima Kira, ia tahu itu tapi seberapa berat pun mereka berdua harus menerimannya, tidak bisa mengelak untuk menjalaninya. Garis nasib mengharuskan mereka mengambil jalan berbeda tidak searah seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau harus bahagia," ujar Cagalli. "Aku tak bisa hidup jika kau tidak bahagia."

"Kau juga," Kira tersenyum kecut. "Kalau Athrun membuatmu menangis, aku akan menghadiahinya tinjuku." Saat mengatakan itu Kira memang sudah berniat ingin meninju Athrun. Karena diam-diam sahabatnya itu mulai menggeser kedudukannya di hati Cagalli. Selama setahun terakhir Athrun memang sering datang ke Orb, alasannya untuk urusan bisnis tapi ia selalu menyempatkan diri menengok Cagalli. Menghabiskan beberapa hari di samping gadis itu.

Cagalli meringis. "Kau tahu aku bersama Athrun?"

Kira mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Setidaknya kau memilih seseorang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menggantikanku," ujarnya muram.

"Dia satu-satunya pilihan yang aku punya," kata Cagalli. "Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan seseorang yang selalu muncul disisiku dan memberiku penghiburan, kan?"

"Yang terpenting dia mencintaimu," sahut Kira. "Aku bisa tenang jika kau bersamanya."

Lalu hening kembali menemani mereka.

"Aku harap Lacus tidak sakit hati dengan kejadian tadi. Ku pikir jika ia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, dia pasti masih mau menerimamu, menunggumu. Dia mencintaimu," Cagalli mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi langit yang sudah menggelap. Lalu ia melirik Kira yang duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya, air mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. "_Inilah akhirnya,"_ pikirnya.

Cagalli menarik napas panjang. Cagalli menegakkan tubuhnya, badannya sedikit gemetar saat ia melakukannya. Di ujung matanya sudah terbentuk genangan yang siap merembes keluar kapan saja. Rasanya berat sekali beranjak dari tempatnya saat itu, tapi ia harus pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi dari kehidupan Kira. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya pergi karena mereka pasti akan bertemu suatu hari nanti. Cagalli berharap saat pertemuan itu nanti mereka sudah bisa saling menyapa sebagai saudara.

"Aku pulang, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kira. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah senyum pada Kira. Kira memandangnya. "Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal," ujar pemuda itu. "Sampai jumpa saja," Kira membalas senyum Cagalli.

"Sampai jumpa," Cagalli menuruti Kira. Kemudian ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kira yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Kira parau pada sosok yang sudah tidak mungkin mendengar ucapannya lagi. Kemudian ia pun menegakkan tubuh dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dari yang arah yang diambil Cagalli.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan Cagalli akhirnya berhasil menjebol pertahanan gadis itu, tetesan-tetesan bening itu berbondong keluar dari sudut matanya membuat aliran air yang mengalir turun di pipi putihnya. Cagalli menghapusnya dengan kasar sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Tak sengaja gerak cepatnya membuat ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Maaf," gumamnya pada orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Ia hendak berlalu begitu saja tapi niatnya urung dilakukan karena sepertinya ia mengenal pemilik tubuh yang ditabraknya. Cagalli mendongak dan menemukan seraut wajah yang sudah dikenalnya. "Athrun?"

"Pulang bersama, Cagalli?" Cagalli mengangguk pasrah. Ia menurut saja saat Athrun membimbingnya menuju mobil pemuda itu dan membawanya menjauh dari pantai.

…

Kira menahan sesak di dadanya. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya menjauh dari pantai. Jalan yang dulu sering ia dan Cagalli lalui bersama.

Kira menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang selama ini dengan sabar dan setia mengisi hari-harinya. Lacus. Lama keduanya hanya saling menatap, kemudian perlahan tangan Lacus terulur pada Kira. Kira menyambutnya, menggenggam erat tangan yang tak pernah lelah terulur untuknya.

Kira menatap ke langit yang sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Malam ini sang ratu malam dengan anggun menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Bersinar dengan indah, menyapa ramah penghuni bumi. Seolah berkata padanya, '_Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

_._

_fin._

_._

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiksi ini.  
See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
